


Letters To Lou

by 18halfaheartwithout16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - World War One, Harry sends Louis letters from war, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18halfaheartwithout16/pseuds/18halfaheartwithout16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World War has started and Harry was called to help his country. He left Louis to fight and Louis saved all his letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To Lou

Dear Louis,               _23 April 1915_

It's my first week, and I survived! It's hard but I feel great. I'm fighting for our country and I hope I'm doing you proud baby. We do many drills, some during the night. It's hard. I miss you. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,               _01 May 1915_

How are you baby? I'm getting shipped out to the war zone in the next few weeks. I was scared but the rest of the boys seem excited and it's rubbing of on me. I miss your pretty face, darling. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,               _18 June 1915_

Well I've arrived in France. I wish you could see how beautiful it is. It reminds of you. The blue sky reflects your gorgeous eyes. The red sunset reminds me of your luscious lips. I miss you so much, baby. They say the war will over soon. I can't wait to come back to you. The boys say hi, people accept us here, Lou. You'd love the people here. The cookings not as good though. I'll have to show them how to do it. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,               _4 July 1915_

It's getting harder being away from you. Some illness went around and it killed some people baby. Niall, he passed. Baby, I'm so sorry. I wish I could be there to cuddle you. Some of my crew died too. The conditions are getting worse and I'm a little scared. The generals are sending groups out and I'm scared I'll be next. Whenever I'm scared I think of you, you give me strength, darling. I miss you. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

 

Dear Louis,           _28 October 1915_

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I was sent out. Louis, I don't know how to describe what it's like out there. The field it's different. I've heard cries of suffering and baby I'm scared. I want to come home to you baby. I'm trying to be strong for you. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

Dear Louis,         _9 November 1915_

Happy anniversary my love. Since I was 12 I knew you were the one for me. 8 amazing years with my baby and many more to come. I'm sorry I can't be there to celebrate with you but baby our country needs me. Remember last year, our celebration? You tried to make me breakfast but burnt the eggs. It's little things like that that keep me alive each day. Images of me returning to you. When I come home baby, I plan to put a ring on your finger and make you mine forever. Tell Liam I said hi, Zayn misses both of you. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,         _24 December 1915_

Happy birthday, darling. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I'm not with you. Zayn sends big love. Please don't let this birthday go just because I'm not there. Go out with Liam and have a drink but be careful baby. Stay safe. I miss you more than I can possibly describe. Do you remember your last birthday? It was snowing so heavily and we made snow angels all night in the snow. You were wearing your white coat and you blended in with the snow so cleverly. I thought I lost you baby. It scared me because I love you so much and I don't ever want to lose you sweetheart. Merry Christmas my tiny angel. I pray to god every night that he sends his angels to watch over you. I know this isn't easy for you darling. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,       _1 January 1916_

Happy New Year, Lou! What's your resolution? They say that we're winning the war! It will be over soon! It's been so long since I've saw your pretty face baby. I miss you. But if all goes well I can return to you soon. Remember last news years? And we held that party. You were so glamorous and an amazing host. It took all my self control not to kiss you all night. So when midnight finally presented itself, I kissed you with all the passion I had. I wish I could kiss you now. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,           _14 February 1916_

Happy Valentines Day, darling. I keep playing with the locket you gave me before I left. It holds your picture. A little piece of you is here with me. I love you so much. I hope you celebrate this Valentines Day with Liam and remember Zayn, Niall and I. Zayn sends his love and I'm sure if Niall were here he would send his too. Last Valentines day we baked a cake in the shape of a heart. You refused to cut it down the middle because you didn't want to break the heart. I promised I'd never break yours darling. I never will. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.  

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,       _17 March 1916_

Happy St Patricks day, Lou. Celebrate this one for Niall. He would want you to celebrate this for him. Zayn and I promised to sing some Irish folk songs for him. We miss him. But not nearly as much as I miss you. Things have gotten a little worse out here. Memories of you are keeping me sane. Keeping my alive. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,                   _3 April 1916_

Spring arrived. We saw flowers yesterday. It reminded me of you. Whenever you would bring me home flowers. It's been a year since I've saw you my love. I would do anything to be able to feel your arms around me for 5 minutes. I hope I can see you soon darling. There's talk among the guys that we're losing but the generals are saying different so if you hear anything Lou, it's lies. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

Dear Louis,               _27 May 1916_

We've been relocated to Paris! Zayn and I, our crew died. Our general shipped us off to Paris with 8 other guys. I'm no longer in the war zone my love so you can relax. I'm patrolling the streets with Zayn and protecting some officials. I feel safer. Paris is beautiful. You would love it. I'm going to bring you here when the war is over, to show you the beauty. But I bet when you're with me, Paris will no longer be beautiful with you in my sight. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,             _18 June 1916_

I have decided Paris doesn't compare to your beauty. With each day away my love for you grows and I never thought this much love existed. I hope you and Liam doing good. I miss you so much, baby. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,               _12 July 1916_

It's been a year since Niall died. I heard Zayn cry himself to sleep the other night but if I'm honest I'm all out tears. The people in France are lovely but I can't possibly be happy knowing Niall is gone and I'll never hear his loud laugh again. I'm beginning to forget what he looks like. I know Niall would make this a hundred times easier. This isn't fair. I want to come back to you baby but England called my name and I must answer. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

 Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,               _9 August 1916_

It's quite beautiful here in the summer. It's very hot and I'm sweating all day in a big army outfit but the people are mostly nice. Something, although I hate it, Zayn and I have to put some people in their place. We saw some prisoners of war yesterday. From the German and Italian side. Some deserters and others captured. It's a good sign. Because it means we're winning. Don't stop hoping I am yet to return to you. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,       _1 September 1916_

Well it's autumn again. The colours of the leaves over here are beautiful. It reminds me your hair, soft brown and in summer when there are streaks of almost auburn or red in your hair. I miss seeing that. I miss the autumn picnics we used to have, where you'd laugh at me for being a hopeless romantic but you'd kiss me non the less. Remember when we went to school together on this day all those years ago. You'd walk to my house and walk me to school everyday for years and hang out with me lunch, even though you were two years older. And even when you finished school and got a job, you'd still walk me to and from school. I love you, Lou. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I cannot wait to get a kiss of victory from you when I come home. You'll no longer call me Bambi, love. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

Dear Louis,           _31 October 1916_

Happy Halloween! The French really do this one different. What are you dressing up as? I might do an army man myself. Still as funny as ever, darling. Liam told Zayn you'd gone to church to pray for me. Thank you baby, but really it's not worth it. I know it hurts you but if people saw you go back to church they will kill you. They already threatened us twice. Don't give me another thing to worry about. I appreciate it, I do, but it's worth getting beat up over again! I'm sorry to bring it up but last time you couldn't walk for two weeks. I remember hearing a thud outside our house and people running and whispering and when I went outside I saw you bloodied and beaten with a note warning us to stay out of the church. So promise me you won't get yourself into trouble. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,         _15 November 1916_

Snow is starting to fall again and I keep remembering all the good times we had in it. As young and older. Although you never really grew up, did you? You were always a child at heart and I love that about you. It looks like Zayn and I won't make it back for Christmas this year, we're sorry. Two Christmases without you is so hard. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Louis,         _22 December 1916_

I don't know why but I feel like I'm going to make it back to you this Christmas even though I know I won't. I guess I just wish I could. I wish you a very merry Christmas and I hope you're surrounded by your lovely family and my own. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. Lou, you're the most important person to me in the whole world and I loved you the instant I saw you. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw you and baby I wouldn't have it any other way. You used to ask me if I sometimes wished I was into girls. The answer is still no. I have loved every piece of our journey together. You are my rock, my sun and my boat. You are my anchor. My compass. My protecter. I love you so much Lou, and you are always in my heart too. But don't worry my love, I'll come back to you, you're my forever.

Yours sincerely, Harry.

 

Dear Mr Tomlinson,  _24 December 1916_

As you are Mr Styles' next of kin, I am writing to inform you of Mr Styles death. Paris was invaded and unfortunately Mr Styles was shot upon sight. Deepest condolences to you and his family. His body should arrive at the same this letter does.

Yours sincerely, General Higgins.


End file.
